Lover-Fighter
Primary stats: STR,DEX,WIS Type: Fighter Defensive combat and debuffs Starters: • Hidden Power hits nearby foes with a magic attack • Wall of Steel and Weapon Technique provide control of the flow of battle • Signature Weapon gives you a powerful weapon Trees: • Smithing • Signature • Weaponmaster • General Lore Details about your character's history go here. Stats Assign each score to one of your stats: 16(+2), 15(+2), 13(+1), 12(+1), 11(0), 9(0), 8(-1) Maximum HP and appeal dice Damage numbers Armor numbers Converting attributes into modifiers: When you roll, you don't use your raw stat/attribute, you use this table to convert that number into a +X modifier, for when rolling +DEX for example. Gear Your current load is: XX Your max load is 12+Str. You carry: Choose your defenses: Chainmail skirt (1 armor, 0 weight) Busty breastplate (2 armor, 3 weight) Closed helmet (1 armor, 1 weight) and adventuring gear (1 weight) Greaves & vambraces (3 armor, clumsy, 6 weight) Choose a secondary weapon: Knife (hand, precise, -1 damage, 1 weight) Cleaver (hand, 1 weight) Short sword (close, 1 weight) Rapier (-1 damage, close, precise, 2 weight) Mace (+1 piercing, close, 2 weight) Warhammer (+1 piercing, awkward, reach, 2 weight) Spear (reach, 1 weight) 2 javelins (+1 damage, thrown, near, 2 weight) Short bow (near, 2 weight) Crossbow (+1 damage, near, far, reload, 3 weight) Choose two: 2 Healing potions (0 weight) Shield (+1 armor, 2 weight) Antitoxin (0 weight), dungeon rations (1 weight), and poultices and herbs (2 uses, slow, 1 weight) 3 ammo (1 weight) and 1 magic ammo (dangerous, +1 damage, 0 weight) 22 coins Flags You may have up to 3 flags. You may choose them now, or make your own. You can change flags between sessions. Here are example flags for your class: Glory - Allow me to land the finishing blow on the foe. Avenger - Give me the chance to exact messy vengeance. Tyrant - Cower before me, running or kneeling. Mercenary - Let me exact my price for helping you out. Destroyer - Chastise me for being ruthless. Challenger - Concede defeat to me, fair and square. Background Choose one background: Smith When you take damage, take +1 armor forward. Gladiator When you are attacked by an enemy, you deal +1 damage forward against them. Bodyguard Once per battle you may reroll a single damage roll (yours or someone else’s). Duelist You can always use Wall of Steel with +DEX instead of +STR. Strongman You can always use Weapon Technique with +STR instead of +DEX. Starting Moves You start with these moves: Trained Warrior You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear and the awkward tag on weapons you wield. Hidden Power When you draw out the latent power in your weapon, describe what happens and roll+LIB. On a hit, roll your appeal to increase the lust of enemies within reach. On a 7-9, the enemy makes an attack back against you. Examples of 'Hidden Power' effects: Ejaculation, Lactation, Spooky tendrils, Phantom hands, Magic burst, Vibrations, Mass climax Wall of Steel When an enemy you are engaged in melee with makes a move against anyone or anything other than you, you may attempt to stop them. If you do so, roll+Str. On a 10+, the move is cancelled—their attack is blocked, their escape route cut off, their spell interrupted, etc. On a 7-9, you intercept their move—rather than who they were originally aiming for, they hit you. Weapon Technique When you perform a technique with your weapon, roll+DEX. On a 10+, use three techniques. On a 7-9, use one technique. For each technique used, achieve one of the following results: • You forcefully stagger one foe within range. • You force one foe within range to drop whatever they’re holding. • You damage the armor of a foe within range, reducing it by 1. You may use the same technique many times, and upon different targets or only one. Signature Weapon This is your weapon. There are none like it. Your weapon is a piece of you, vital to your life. You must master it as you master your life. Your weapon, without you, is useless. You must wield your weapon true. Your weapon is 2 weight. Choose one or two from each list to describe your weapon: • Pierced, Exotic, Marked, Tattooed, Veiny, Puffy, Smooth, Unblemished, Immaculate, Trimmed, Rough, Tanned • Penis, Vagina, Both, Ovipositor, Rump, Breasts, Fist, Tongue Choose the range that best fits your weapon: hand, close, or reach Choose three enhancements for your weapon: • Knotted: +1 armor, but +2 weight • Pointy: +2 piercing • Slick: +precise • Ridges: +1 damage • Barbs: +1 damage and +1 piercing, but +1 weight • Flared: +messy and +forceful • Heavy: Enemies can't lift it • Flexible: Choose an additional range • Taut: -2 weight • Hot: +1d4 damage, +dangerous • Plush: Does stun damage, at your option • Thick: +1 armor and +1 damage, but two-handed • Glows in the presence of one type of creature, your choice: Finally, tell us how you got it! _____________________ Your weapon isn't ordinary. It's invincible. The rest of you, not so much. Unlike most genitalia, yours can always deal damage like an ordinary weapon would, regardless of the circumstances. If you want, your signature weapon can be a non-sexual weapon instead, like a sword. If so, only choose 2 enhancements for it and ignore the Warmed Up move. Sex Moves Warmed Up When you engage in relations with someone, with the use of your signature weapon, your next attack with your signature weapon takes +1 piercing and +1d4 damage forward. Filling the Gap When you defy danger in combat, on a 10+, you can choose someone or something within reach. You're now mounting the target, ready to penetrate before anyone else has a chance to react. Actually penetrating may require a move. Advanced Moves When you gain a level from 2–10, choose from these moves. Smithing Tree Armor Mastery When you make your armor take the brunt of damage dealt to you, the damage is negated, but the armor value of your armor or shield (your choice) is reduced by 1 until you spend an hour or so mending it. If the damage dealt to you was higher than your current HP, your armor value is reduced by 2, not 1. If this reduction leaves the item with 0 armor, it is irreparably destroyed. Armorer When you make camp, you can repair a damaged armor for 1 point of armor. If you have access to a forge, you can restore any suit of broken armor to its original condition. Blacksmith When you make camp, you can polish all of your weapons, ordinary or signature, for +1 damage forward or +2 piercing forward each. If you have access to a forge, you can restore any broken weapon to its original condition. Iron Hide Any armor you wear gives +1 armor and weighs 1 less. Signature Tree Alone Time Requires: Signature Weapon When you consult the latent power within your signature weapon, it will give you an insight relating to the current situation, and might ask you some questions in return, roll+LIB. On a 10+, the GM will give you good detail. On a 7-9, the GM will give you an impression. Improved Weapon Requires: Signature Weapon Choose two extra enhancements for your signature weapon. Magic Weapon Requires: Signature Weapon Add a magic power to your signature weapon. Choose one from the list. Magic Powers: Bane: Defeats one specific type of monster (your choice) with but a single strike. Blessed: This weapon is divine. Bright: This weapon produces light at will, as intense as a torch, any color. Charming: Those defeated by this weapon fall in love with you. Deviant: +1d4 damage when striking genitals. Gorgeous: Your weapon can always be used as leverage for parley. Indecent: Destroys clothing with the slightest touch. Pierced: What do piercings do? We don't know! Sparkly: All sorts of things are attracted and drawn towards it. Sentient: This weapon is intelligent and can communicate. Stonecutter: Cuts through stone like butter. Vibrator: The weapon can vibrate at incredibly high speeds. If you're choosing another thanks to Mystic Weapon, you can invent a similar one instead of picking from the list. Lovely Weapon Requires: Signature Weapon When you deal damage with your signature weapon, the enemy is stricken with arousing want. You deal +LIB damage or the enemy will suffer an intense desire for your weapon, and may exhibit emotion such as anger, fear, love, lust, or woe. Your choice. Weaponmaster Tree Defensive Wall Requires: Wall of Steel When you roll a hit on Wall of Steel, reduce the attacker's armor by 2, give an ally +1 forward against the attacker, or halve the attack's effect or damage, your choice. Wall of Weapons Requires: Wall of Steel and Weapon Technique When you roll a 10+ on Wall of Steel, you can use a Weapon Technique technique for free, immediately. Artful Technique Requires: Weapon Technique When you use Weapon Technique, on a 12+, use 1 extra technique. Add these to the list of techniques you can use: • You hinder the attack of a foe within range, reducing their damage by 2 for their next attack. • You put the foe on their hands and knees. Flowing Strike Requires: Weapon Technique When you roll a hit on Weapon Technique, take +1 forward to hack and slash or volley. Power Overflow Requires: Hidden Power When you draw out the power of your weapon, on a 12+, any effects specific to the weapon, such as piercing or +damage, are applied to the damage, as well. Treat it as if the targets have been struck by the weapon itself. General Tree Eye for Weaponry When you look over an enemy’s weaponry, ask the GM how much damage they do. The GM will answer truthfully. Bully When you Parley using the threat of impending violence as Leverage, you may roll+Str instead of +Cha. Seeing Red When you Discern Realities during combat, take +1. If one of you is naked or mostly naked, you may do so with LIB rather than WIS. Last Resort While your current weapon is the only weapon you have left (excluding shields), you have +1 armor and +1d2 damage. Power Throw Every mêlée weapon you wield has the thrown and near tags. You can always choose to Volley with +Str rather than +Dex. Superior Warrior Increase your damage die by 1 size (d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes d12, and so on). When you roll an offensive and damaging move, such as hack and slash, volley, or hidden power, on a miss, you impress, dismay, arouse, or frighten your enemies, in addition to the consequences. Special Attack Invent a special effect. When you roll an offensive and damaging move, such as hack and slash, volley, or hidden power, if you would deal 10 or more damage before armor reduction, you will also get to apply this effect. Examples of an effect include blinding, numbing, deafening, sensitivity, tripping, enticing, disarming, or such. Multiclass Tree Multiclass Dabbler Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move. Code of Conduct Choose a move from the Fell Knight class, except Quest. Survival Skills Choose a move from the Yeoman class. Offensive Warrior When you deal your class damage, deal +1d2 damage. Masterful Seducer When you increase lust, you inflict +2 lust. Defensive Warrior Increase your maximum HP by 3. Master Moves When you gain a level from 11–20, choose from these moves or the level 2–10 moves. Smithing Tree Master Smith Requires: Armorer and Blacksmith When you have access to a forge, you can graft the aspects, enhancements, and magic of one weapon or armor onto a second weapon or armor. On your signature weapon, it may manifest as a piercing or tattoo. This process destroys the first item. You may not use this to destroy your signature weapon. Skin of Steel Replaces: Hide Like Iron Armor that you are wearing has +1 armor and weighs 2 less, but not less than zero. Any shield on your arm has +1 armor, too, and counts as 0 weight. Armored Perfection Requires: Armor Mastery When you make your armor take the brunt of damage dealt to you by an enemy, you can deal half your class damage to your attacker, rounded down. Maintenance Requires: Blacksmith None of your weapons can be broken or corroded. More of your body adjacent to your signature weapon is invincible: A signature hand has an invincible arm as well, and a signature booty has invincible hips and thighs, too. Signature Tree Refined Weapon Requires: Improved Weapon Choose three extra enhancements for your signature weapon. Mystic Weapon Requires: Magic Weapon Choose another magic power for your signature weapon, and extra enhancements equal to your LIB. Signature Finish Requires: Signature Weapon You may choose to take a debility to enhance the following moves, when you roll a hit with them: • Hack & Slash: Your weapon strikes with the forceful tag, and flings the target, dealing +1d6 damage. • Volley: Your weapon lets loose a powerful arc of liquid that reduces the target's armor to 0 after the volley. • Defend: Your weapon pins a target beneath, rendering them unable to move or act and redirecting moves against them to you. • Cast a Spell: Your weapon glows with potent magic, paralyzing two of your target's limbs for a while. • Tease: Your weapon surprises the target, stunning them and leaving them helpless and vulnerable against the next attack. If you have every debility, you can't use this ability. Returner Requires: Signature Weapon Your signature weapon is now detachable. If your signature weapon is in your sight, it can immediately return to your possession, as if thrown. If your signature weapon is out of sight, it will return to you by the end of the session. You can now throw your signature weapon to volley, but you cannot choose to reduce ammo on a 7-9. Weaponmaster Tree Predator Instincts Requires: Wall of Steel When you roll a 12+ on Wall of Steel, they are more than just thwarted by you—they give you an opening. Disarm them, disrobe them, cripple them or deal your class damage to them, your choice. Impenetrable Wall Requires: Wall of Steel When you roll a miss on Wall of Steel, you can intercept their move and take the hit anyway, in addition to the consequences. Mighty Technique Requires: Weapon Technique Add these to the list of techniques you can use: • You deal +1d4 damage with your next attack, if it succeeds. • You strike another target with your next attack, if it succeeds. Apply the result of the damage roll to both targets. Vanquishing Blow Requires: Weapon Technique If you use a technique that ends up reducing an enemy to 0 HP, the next time you perform Weapon Technique, you may use an extra technique regardless of the roll result. This effect doesn't stack. Followup Strike Requires: Weapon Technique When you roll a hit on hack and slash or volley, take +1 to Weapon Technique. General Tree Edge Master Any weapon in your hand ignores the Dangerous and Two-Handed tags. Your weapons cannot harm you. Guarded Stance When you deal damage, take +2 armor forward. Deft Footwork When you are in or closing in to mêlée combat, take +1 to Defy Danger. Knowing is Half Requires: Seeing Red When you first fight an opponent, ask a number of these questions equal to your LIB. • What I can use to gain an advantage? • What are they trying to hide? • What power does their weapon possess? Smash! When you roll an offensive and damaging move, such as hack and slash, volley, or hidden power, on a 12+, also choose something physical your target has (a weapon, an item, clothing, their position): they lose it. Everything I Got When you roll an offensive and damaging move, such as hack and slash, volley, or hidden power, on a hit, you may choose to deal maximum damage instead of rolling for damage. If you do, you’ll take the ahegao debility for the rest of the session, or until you make camp. If you already have ahegao, you can't use this move. Super Special Ultra Requires: Special Attack You can always choose to halve your damage or effect to apply your special effect, whenever you score a hit with any Lover-Fighter move. Multiclass Tree Multiclass Initiate Requires: Multiclass Dabbler Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move. Dastardly Deeds Choose a move from the Uninvited Guest class. Holy Warrior Choose a move from the Janissary class. Offensive Warrior II Replaces: Offensive Warrior When you deal your class damage, deal +2d2 damage. Masterful Seducer II Replaces: Masterful Seducer When you increase lust, you inflict +4 lust. Defensive Warrior II Requires: Defensive Warrior Increase your maximum HP by 3.